The Bet
by FrictionPress
Summary: Sworn enemies becomes lovers. Narusaku AU. LEMON


It was bowling night for Naruto Uzumaki and his friends from the football team, and the crew was making the most of their first week of freedom as high school graduates. There was so much whooping and high-fiving going on that Naruto didn't notice the girl in the lane beside him until they were halfway through the first game. It was Sakura Haruno, his next door neighbor and long-time nemesis. They caught eyes before he could look away and both gave the usual mutual sneer of disrespect.

Naruto and Sakura had grown up together, their houses right across the street. They had been best friends from the early years to the early teen years, playing together from dawn to dusk most every chance they got. They were both good athletes and shared a competitive spirit. She had been the first girl he ever loved.

As they became teenagers they began to drift apart, and by the time they were in high school they had become like night and day. Naruto hit a growth spurt and was 6'4 by his freshman year, and became a big time football player. He liked to fish and hunt and was a man's man. Sakura was a 5'6, 120 pound spitfire, a top notch gymnast and soon-to-be nurse. During the high school years it seemed liked they were constantly on opposing sides of everything, so they were in constant confrontation mode. In fact, everybody in school was well aware of the ongoing feud. Now that they were both 18 and graduated from high school, they had little chance for future interaction.

As fate would have it, they both ended up in position to bowl right beside each other at the same time. They couldn't help but acknowledge each other.

"Hello Sakura," he mumbled, skimming over her clothes. She looked good today, he confirmed. She was wearing a simple black tank top with a pair of tight, military green skinny jeans. He couldn't help but stare a little longer at the way her tight clothing brought out her womanly curves.

"Hello Naruto," she answered, scanning him as well. Naruto couldn't help but smirk at the way her green eyes lingered on his chest. He gave a small cough, brining her out of her daze and left her with a small blush to which she quickly shook away.

They both started forward at the same time and then stopped. Naruto stepped back and gave a gentlemanly sweep of the hand.

"Ladies first," he said with a grim smile.

Sakura nodded politely and set up to bowl again. Just as she was getting ready for the first step forward she stopped and got a mischievous look on her face. She looked sideways at Naruto.

"Best ball wins a turtle ride," she challenged.

Naruto looked blankly at her for a second, and then gradually an image formed in his head and a smile came slowly to his face. A turtle ride was something they used to do when they were kids - the rider would get on the other one's back to carry them across the creek. Naruto was smiling at both the memory and the ridiculous image of Sakura carrying him on her back.

"You're on," he grinned.

Sakura lined up and rolled her ball smoothly down the lane like a pro, curving it in from the side. Though the ball was in perfect position, somehow one pin remained standing. Still, when she walked back she looked pretty confident.

"Nine pins," she said. "I've been watching you bowl, you'd be lucky to get five."

Naruto feigned seriousness. "But that was before I knew the stakes," he said. "A turtle ride is no laughing matter."

He stumbled down the lane with all the finesse of a blind rhino, let the ball loose too late and sent it crashing down in the middle of the lane. In an act of random stupid luck, the ball somehow found a way to take out all ten pins, making Naruto the winner.

He was grinning from ear to ear as he sauntered back towards Sakura, who stood with her hands on her hips and her mouth hanging wide open.

"It's all in the wrist," he said smugly. "Too bad you only eat vegetables, with a little more protein you may have gotten that last pin down."

Sakura fumed at the arrogant blond. She had been a dedicated vegetarian since she turned 15. She felt her blood boil as she recalled a rather spirited debate she had with Naruto over the subject in debate class. Sakura had argued that vegetarians were better for the environment, not to mention the wide range of health benefits. Naruto, on the other hand, argued that meat was simply delicious and vegetables were tasteless. Needless to say, it was an easy feat.

A few frames later they both ended up beside each other ready to bowl again. Naruto was looking the other way to hide a smug grin, but as he was standing there he felt a determined tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Sakura looking at him sweetly.

"How 'bout double or nothing?" she asked.

Naruto had another flashback to youth. Back when they were kids, Naruto and Sakura had a standing agreement on bets that allowed the loser to request double or nothing. If the loser lost the new bet, they would have to pay double, but if they won, they owed nothing.

"I'll take that bet," he said. "But I get to set the stakes."

"Fine," she answered.

Naruto thought for a moment before answering. "Okay, if I win this, you have to wear my favorite shirt around for a day."

"What does your favorite shirt say?" she asked.

"Meat lovers have more fun," he grinned.

Sakura grimaced. "Whatever, there is no way I'm losing again."

Unfortunately, the pressure got the better of her and she threw a weak ball that only knocked down seven pins. Naruto stepped up with nothing to lose and threw a horrible looking ball that somehow managed to knock down eight pins, leaving the two in opposite corners. Sakura had lost again, but she was already planning ahead.

"Double or nothing you can't finish that spare," she challenged.

"Hmm, the seven-ten split is practically impossible, so the stakes will have to be high," he said. "I'll tell you what, if I win, you have to change into my shirt in front of me."

Without thinking of the implications of that, Sakura just shrugged. "Go for it, you're never going to make that shot."

She knew it was a safe bet. He also knew he didn't have a chance, he expected to lose. But they were both wrong. Somehow Naruto's ball caught the seven pin at just the right angle to send it sliding over to nick the ten pin. They both watched the ten pin slowly teeter back and forth and then fall down. Naruto's pals and everyone who saw it roared with approval—and they didn't even know about the bet he'd won.

Sakura turned three shades of red as she realized what she'd done.

"Let's see," said Naruto. "A turtle ride, you have to wear my shirt for a day, and I get to see you topless...I'm not such a lousy bowler after all."

Sakura seethed all the way back to her chair. It was several frames before she recovered enough to think straight. Naruto was trying not to be smug, but everytime he looked at her he couldn't help laughing. He had finished bowling and was packing up to leave when Sakura walked up and stuck a little finger into his chest.

"Ping pong," she said. Tomorrow noon. My house." Then she stomped off.

Naruto's friends, who knew they didn't get along, asked what that was all about, but Naruto didn't even hear them. He was remembering another childhood rule they had—no matter what the bet was, the loser could bail out of it by winning at Ping Pong. He couldn't help smiling thinking about some of the epic games that had taken place in her playroom. Most, he remembered, she had won.

* * *

The next day at noon Naruto showed up at the appointed time at Sakura's house. Sakura answered the door herself, and Naruto immediately recognized an early strategy — distraction. She was wearing short silky shorts and a cutoff shirt that showed off her toned abs, and she smelled deliciously of a light fresh perfume. He almost growled at her seductive attire, had he not seen the sickly sweet smile on her face.

"How very nice to see you Naru-chan," she said, using the name he hadn't heard in 10 years. "I'm looking forward to playing some ping pong." She turned and led the way in, hips swaying, giving Naruto an eyeful.

He had not been in Sakura's house in many years, but he remembered the way to the game room, so he could watch her instead of watching where he was going. As Naruto watched her walking in front of him it struck him that he had never really noticed what a hot little body she had. Usually when he looked at her he was too irritated to notice.

"Wow, I remember this place being a lot bigger," Naruto said as they walked into the playroom.

"Would you like a cold one?" Sakura asked, pointing to a bucket filled with ice and beer.

"Ah... are your folks home?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Out of town for two weeks," she said. "Please have one."

"That's ok," Naruto winked. "I want to be at my best for this."

"Okay then, let's play," Sakura said, tossing him a paddle.

"Wait, first we have to establish what the stakes are, you have to double up," Naruto said. "Last time I checked, you owe me a turtle ride, you have to wear my shirt for a day, and you.. uh, you have to take your shirt off in front of me."

"Hmm, so I would have to really raise the stakes from there wouldn't I," Sakura said. She walked over to him and stood right in front of him. "I'll tell you what, double or nothing, if you win you get to see me ... completely naked."

Naruto felt the blood leave his head as he heard the words. He stood in stunned, cold sweat silence as Sakura turned and walked slowly away from him. "Maybe I will have that beer," he said.

Sakura smiled. Her plan was working perfectly.

So perfectly, in fact, that she was ahead 7 - 1 by the time Naruto had finished his second beer and realized they were playing. She was wearing him out—not from the ping pong, but from sauntering around the table, bending over, even blowing on the balls before serving. He was putty in her hands. All he could think about was her being naked, and that wasn't helping his game.

He did make up a little ground, but she was up 15-9 when there was a dramatic, long point. She was sending him running back and forth and finally hit a huge slam, which he somehow managed to dive and hit, sending a long, high shot, that by some miracle came down and glanced off the very corner of the table.

From that point on, she froze up, and he could do no wrong. When the final point ended with him winning 21-19, she hurled her paddle across the room and screamed. So much for the sex kitten ploy.

Naruto could hardly believe he won, he had fully expected to lose. He stood with a stupid grin and watched her jumping around in a fury, and couldn't help noticing how sexy she looked. He decided to be a gentleman about it.

"Sakura, you don't have to pay off that bet, it was just a joke," he said.

She looked at him with eyes or irrational fury. "No way," she hollered, coming over to stand right in front of him again. "We are going double or nothing again."

Naruto was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. He felt bad about winning the bet, but he was also becoming very aroused by this angry little vixen standing in front of him, especially when he envisioned her getting naked for him. So aroused that his gym shorts began to show it, and for a second he thought she noticed. Her head was about chest high on him when they were both standing.

She reached up to put a finger into his chest. "Double or nothing, here's the bet," she said. "If you go 100% vegetarian for one week, don't eat any meat, then I'll let you..."

Her voice trailed off in a mixture of anger and confusion. She was looking directly at the tent pitched in his shorts. Blushing hotly, Naruto quickly covered his erection with his hands, all the while mumbling apologies. Rouged herself, Sakura had discovered her final offer.

"I'll let you put it anywhere," she said boldly, though she quickly turned her head.

"It?" Naruto said, confused.

Sakura looked down again, so there would be no doubt. "It," she answered.

"Anywhere?" Naruto cracked, eyes wide and surprised.

"Anywhere."

* * *

A few hours later, Naruto was still sitting on the curb in front of his house, looking toward Sakura's house. His shock came on multiple levels. He had been offered the chance to screw the neighbour that he had hated for many years, any way he saw fit. But he had to go without meat for a week. He had no sooner started the clock on the deal before his mind became dominated by two thoughts. One thought had him pounding Sakura with a merciless grudge fuck. The other thought was sitting in front of a dripping cheeseburger.

Over the course of the next week, his mind was preoccupied with variations of those two thoughts. One night he even dreamed about screwing her while eating a chicken biscuit.

Sakura didn't make it any easier for him. One night she sent over a pepperoni pizza. Another night she had a bunch of friends over and cooked hot dogs on the grill—in the front yard. She even followed him to a restaurant, hoping to catch him cheating, and she paid the waitress $20 to bring him a juicy ribeye instead of the salad he had ordered.

But Naruto was resolute, and stayed the course for a full week. In fact, he was rather surprised at how much better he felt going vegetarian, he had expected it would make him weak and tired.

So exactly one week after making the fateful double or nothing bet, at 5 pm on a rainy summer day, the doorbell rang on Sakura's house, and there stood Naruto, looking like a kid on Christmas morning, albeit without turkey for dinner.

Sakura answered the door in a silky short robe, and Naruto was impressed that she hadn't tried to uglify herself in an effort to get him to opt out of the bet. She looked very cute, though she had a somewhat ill, resigned look on her face.

"I have not eaten meat for a week," he said.

"Let's just get this over with," she said, turning to walk into the house.

She led him upstairs to her room, which looked only vaguely familiar to him. She stopped in the middle of the room and turned to face him.

"Okay, well, I guess..." she started. "Where do you want to put it?"

Naruto was nervous and uncomfortable, but he couldn't help chuckling. "You sure know how to sweet talk a guy," he smiled.

He took a deep breath. "Look Sakura, you've proved your point, I know you are good for paying off the bet, but I'm not going to ask you to do this, it was all in fun."

She interrupted him almost before he was finished. "No way Naruto, I honor my bets," she stammered, fire in her eyes.

Damn, she was still as stubborn and hard-headed as she was ten years ago, he thought. "I don't want you to do something you don't want to do," he said.

"I don't want to do it, I have to do it," she glared. "Now take off your clothes."

It wasn't a request, and Naruto suddenly decided he didn't have a choice. He stripped down to his boxers and stood in front of her.

Sakura may have been angry about losing the bet, but seeing Naruto in front of her in his boxers practically took her breath away. He was tall, tan and perfectly toned and muscular. She couldn't help but let her eyes move up and down, slowly taking him in. At some point during the past week, as it had become apparent that she was going to lose, she had decided she might as well go ahead and enjoy it. She was already enjoying just looking at him.

After a few moments of standing in silence, she reached in front of her and loosened the tie on her robe, moved it slowly open, and then shrugged it off her shoulders, letting it slide away to the floor. She stood in front of him, completely nude.

Naruto was totally stunned. He was stunned first by the sudden realization that this was really happening, and secondly by the awareness that Sakura had an absolutely amazing body. Her breasts were fabulous, bigger than he expected and beautifully shaped. Her tone stomach led down to athletic hips and legs. Her whole body was completely perfect. His eyes moved slowly over every inch of her. The erotic moment was multiplied by the fact that he knew that the fabulous little body in front of him was at his full beck and call.

"Well?" her voice broke the long silence.

"Sakura, you are absolutely stunning," he stammered, after closing his gaping mouth.

"I know that," she said. "I mean, where do you want...to put...it?"

Naruto was still too stunned to say anything, as his mind ran through all the different options available to him.

After a few moments of mouth gaping, Sakura walked over to him smiling. "It looks like I'm going to need to help you out," she said.

She slipped her fingers inside his boxers and pulled them down for him. Halfway down, she caught a full glimpse of Naruto's fully erect package and she gasped.

Sakura had not seen a lot of cocks in her lifetime. A few live, quite a few of all sizes on the internet. But she was not prepared for this.

Naruto was big. Even for a 6'4 man, his cock was bigger than her wildest imagination. She felt her knees go weak, and she knelt down in front of him and looked with awe upon him. Her eyes glazed over, and as her eyes traced over his nude body, she became fully aware of the fact that the perfect male specimen was standing naked in her room. And he had a very big, very nice cock, and she couldn't take her eyes off of it.

Naruto broke the silence. "I think I'd like to put it in your hand," he said.

It took Sakura a few seconds to snap out of her trance and obey his simple command. Still on her knees, she reached forward with her little hand. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were huge as her thin, delicate fingers came into contact with the rock hard monster. Her touch caused his cock to twitch, which made her jump and then giggle. Mesmerized, she reached out again, and she took him into her hand, maintaining a light grip as she moved her hand up to the top of the shaft, and then all the way back down to the base.

Watching her little hand lightly stroking him, Naruto had completely forgotten to breathe. The lightness of her touch was almost ticklish, and he fought the urge to twitch again.

Sakura could feel him throbbing, and she gradually increased the pressure on her grip each time she moved her hand up and down the shaft. He may have won the bet, but she was currently in full control. She slid forward a bit, moving her face to within a few inches of him, and put her other hand on his cock, and then both hands were working up and down, and when she looked up at him he moaned his satisfaction.

Being a horny young teen he knew he wouldn't last long, and when she quickened her pace jerking him off he could feel his orgasm coming. He tried to warn her with a groan, but it was too late.

He exploded, shooting off into the air, into her hands, all over her. He was too caught up in the moment to control it at all, he nearly passed out and was unable to see for a few seconds. When he gained some control of his faculties and looked down, there was Sakura on her knees in front of him, her hands, her chest, part of her face covered. Her mouth was open and she looked like she was both stunned and furious.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, I lost control," he stammered, waiting for the inevitable tirade.

She looked up at him for a few seconds, and then the furious angry look melted into an almost satisfied grin. "That's ok," she said. "It happens."

To his stunned surprise, Sakura then rubbed the fluid from her hands over her chest, and then reclined back in front of him. Completely caught up in the moment, she put on a sexy show, rubbing his cum all over her torso, and even making a show of licking it off her fingers.

Now it was Naruto's turn to be mesmerized. His former arch nemesis, suddenly turned into a sexual vixen, laying in front of him covering herself in his cum. He pinched himself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"I'm kinda enjoying this whole sexual slave thing," Sakura said softly. "Tell me where you want to put it next."

As she said it, she put a finger in her mouth and let it slide out very, very slowly, her eyes on him the whole time. Naruto gasped, and realized quickly that he had already become aroused again. It didn't take him long to answer. "I want it in your mouth," he said.

Some kind of switch had gone off in Sakura, and she had gone from hating Naruto's guts to being incredibly aroused at being his pleasure toy. She rose to her knees again and brought her little mouth down onto his cock. Despite her best effort, she could only take about half of him in, but what she lacked in depth she made up for in enthusiasm. Naruto was stunned and shocked watching how hungrily she sucked on him, moaning and cooing as she licked his head and then plunged him deep into her mouth.

Suddenly he pulled away, then reached down and grabbed her with both hands by the waist. Like a rag doll, he lifted her roughly into the air, her legs splayed apart, and moved her crotch into place just above his cock. He lifted her up a few feet, and then came back down, almost touching his giant cock. He did this several times, lifting her higher each time, as if lining her up to smash her down onto his cock.

Sakura's eyes were wide with horror. From the moment she had seen how big he was, she had been dreading this. Her plan was to exhaust him from her hands and mouth, but it seemed clear that he had caught on, and now she was going to be punished for losing the bet. Punished deeply.

He had lifted her up high, and held her in the air. She took one last look at the tool that would be rammed into her, closed her eyes and prepared herself for a world of hurt.

But instead of being thrust down, she suddenly felt herself lifted further in the other direction. Before she knew what had happened, she was 10 feet in the air, straddling Naruto's face. She opened her eyes to look down on him, and he winked at her, and then he gently slid his tongue into her. He was going down on her, except that down was up.

The effect was immediate. Her whole body shuddered. Ordinarily she would be horrified to be in such a precarious position, her head ten feet above the floor and her legs sitting on top of his shoulders. But he was so strong and agile, she felt quite safe and incredibly aroused. It helped that he was surprisingly deft with his tongue.

So deft that before long he had Sakura wriggling uncontrollably on his face. She had her legs wrapped tightly around his head and her hands were in his hair, and she was riding him with her back arched and eyes closed. If she had fallen six feet to the floor she wouldn't have known it.

Then her whole body melted into an intense orgasm, and she went limp. Her upper body, held carefully by Naruto, drifted backwards until she was hanging upside down. Naruto's tongue was still planted inside her, and his arms were holding her tight against him. As she slowly regained consciousness, she realized that from her upside down position, Naruto's cock was just inches from her mouth. She ravenously took him back into her mouth, part from passion and part from future self preservation. She couldn't take a chance on putting that erect thing inside her.

Luckily, his strength and her training as a gymnast made it easy for her to complete the standing reverse 69, and Naruto was even able to walk them over to the full length mirror so he could observe the reflection of the odd position. He decided that Sakura looked pretty good upside down with his cock in her mouth.

After enjoying 69 for quite a while, Naruto lifted her away from him, and in one quick move flipped her 180 degrees in the air, so now she was right side up, facing away from him. She caught a glimpse of him in the mirror, holding her up in the air like a rag doll. She was literally half his size, and with his overpowering strength she was totally at his whim. And she realized that her ass was poised above his cock, and all he had to do was lower her down to where she would be impaled on his spear.

Then he was doing what he feared, lowering her down, and he felt the hardness of his cock coming in contact with her ass. She closed her eyes and prayed she would pass out, but then suddenly he let his cock slip forward so that instead of penetrating her, it was running along her slit. She looked in the mirror and saw that she was riding on top of his cock like it was a balance beam. She also saw him smiling at her. She smiled back and began grinding her hips back against him, rubbing her clit up against the top of his cock. They were both mesmerized watching the scene in the mirror, the huge mountain of a man grinding hips together with the spindly little girl half his size. She dropped a hand between her legs to add some friendly stimulation.

It looked like she was straddling the beam she had spent many hours in gymnastics on, and it also felt like she was riding a wooden beam. In fact, as she looked at the reflection in the mirror, she realized that while he was using his hands to steady her, most of her weight was resting on his cock. Her feet were off the ground, and she wrapped her legs around his. Amazingly, he lifted his hands off of her completely, and she was balanced, even lifted up, by his magnificent erection.

Briefly, Naruto had the urge to pull his cock back and then ram it home, but he had told himself that he couldn't do that, it would be too much for her. She was just too small.

She was surely enjoying the ride though, and he could tell she was approaching another orgasm. She was grinding against him hard, her eyes were closed and her mouth was open. She shrieked and then whimpered, and then she fell completely limp, and he eased her body down to the floor and lay beside her. She was unable to move for awhile, and Naruto was starting to get concerned when she rolled over on her side and put a hand on his chest.

"So, is there anywhere else you want to put it?" she asked softly.

He looked at her carefully. "I'm ok...I..I don't want to hurt you," he said.

She smiled. "You haven't hurt me yet," she smiled. "Get on the bed."

Naruto obeyed, climbing onto his back, and Sakura got above him and straddled him. She pointed his cock into the air and got herself lined up, and began to ease herself down. It looked like she was getting ready to put a 10 lb sausage in a 5 lb bag.

"Sakura wait," he said. "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded with determination and eased down closer.

"Wait, there's something else," Naruto said.

"What is it now?" she said almost impatiently.

"I've..I've never done this..." he said slowly. "I've never gone all the way."

"What?" she exclaimed, moving back and sitting on his legs. "Mr. Stud Football jock with all the girls chasing him has never gone all the way?"

He blushed. "I guess it never felt right before," he said.

She looked at him carefully. "Does it feel right now?" she asked.

"Yes, but I don't want you to do this because you have to," he said.

She rolled off the bed, walked over to a cabinet beside her bed, and got out a bottle of massage oil. She climbed back on the bed, straddled him again, and poured oil out over his cock, spreading it out over his legs, stomach and chest. Then she poured some on herself, rubbing it slowly in, watching Naruto watch her put on the show.

"Trust me," she whispered. "I want to."

She moved into position on top of him, her hands on the bed on either side of him, and eased herself onto his cock. The oil provided enough lubrication so that she took him inside her surprisingly easy, though her eyes still got big as he filled her. She managed to get about half of him inside of her before she stopped and then eased slowly back up, then back down again. She worked into a gradual rhythm, balancing herself above him as she slowly, but surely took a little more of him in each time she came down.

It took a lot of resolve on Naruto's part, but he lay still the entire time. He was aching to grab her hips and drive it fully home, but he really didn't want to hurt her. He could sense that it wasn't easy for her, but he could also tell by her expressions that she was enjoying it.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour of slowly taking him in, Sakura sat up and put her hands over her breasts. She lifted up so she was poised at the top of his cock, and then she sighed and let her body sink down onto him. He watched in total amazement as he slid fully and completely inside her.

She was still for a moment, getting accustomed to being so completely filled, and then she shuddered and immediately began a slow, gyrating grind on top of him. Her passionate moans were indication enough to him that she was not in pain, and his hands found her hips and he began to gently move along with her.

Their eyes met for a moment, and then shockingly, Sakura leaned forward and kissed him. She kissed him softly at first, but then she became more passionate, and then just as suddenly as she started she stopped, leaned back and blushed. She was making love with the man she had disliked with a passion for many years.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I got caught up in the moment I guess."

Naruto stared at her for a moment, and then sat up in the bed. He took her into his arms, pulled her close to him, and then kissed her back. In the gathering darkness of the late afternoon, two childhood friends, teen-age enemies, and newly found lovers softly but passionately kissed as the rest of the world melted away.

"I never would've expected it to be like this," Sakura whispered into his ear.

He looked into her eyes with confusion.

"This is my first time too," she said quietly. She looked down briefly, almost embarrassed, and then lifted her eyes up to meet his. "As odd as it sounds, somehow I always knew it would be you."

As he looked into her eyes, the years between them seemed to melt together, and he felt an overwhelming sense of connection. They kissed and held onto each other tightly, making love for a very, very long time.

Later on, as they lay weary but fulfilled on the bed, their arms and legs intertwined and her head on his chest, they both shared memories of their youth, laughing as they rebuilt the connection that had been broken. They also couldn't help but laugh at the bizarre set of circumstances that had brought them back together.

"Actually, I think I kinda like being a vegetarian," Naruto said. "I felt pretty strong this week."

Sakura's hand came down and lightly caressed his cock. "Well I might just become an occasional meat eater," she smiled.

"Ha. Well, I've decided that I'm not going to make you wear my shirt," he said. "But you do still owe me a turtle ride."

Sakura got a devilish smile on her face and moved into position on all fours on the bed, arching her back seductively. "Climb aboard," she said. "Double or nothing."


End file.
